A printed circuit board for a motor, electronic components such as capacitors and resistors are generally directly welded to the printed circuit board. Due to large sizes of these electronic components and gaps between components installed on the printed circuit board, the printed circuit board has a large size. In addition, these electronic components are grounded through pins, and parasitic inductance and parasitic capacitance of the pins themselves result in the motors having large electromagnetic radiation.